


Tea Over Death

by stratataisen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12249630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: Genji and Gabe bond a little over the almost dying experience.





	Tea Over Death

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by this wonderful piece of artwork by kingsdarga on Tumblr: http://kingsdarga.tumblr.com/post/153286256745/i-just-want-them-to-bond-over-kinda-dying
> 
> They wanted Gabe and Genji bonding over them both kind of dying. They also have this headcanon that Gabe was brainwashed like Widowmaker, put that in there too because I approve of that headcanon! 
> 
> Hopefully, I got their characterization right, this is my first non-rp piece for Overwatch. XD

Waking up from a Talon brain fucking had to be the least pleasant thing Gabriel had ever experienced in his life, and he was including the time he had died among those experiences. The best way he could describe it would be like waking from a terror dream, heart pounding in your ears, cold sweat making your skin feel clammy, and thinking everything you had experienced was real. Except you then come to the sudden and horrific realization that everything you had encountered in that nightmare was real.

The friends who had trusted him betrayed, Overwatch torn apart from within by his own two hands, and the man he cared about more than anything hurt in more ways than one. Realizing that was all because of him made Gabe want to curl up somewhere and die all over again.

The only reason he didn’t was the fact that those very friends he had betrayed had come to help him when they had learned the truth of his fate, even Jack. Part of him still couldn’t believe everyone had accepted him back so easily. They were hesitant and cautious, of course, but he could not fault them for that.

Granted, many those uneasy looks people send his way could have something to do with the fact that he was literally undead. The red eyes, deathly looking skin, and black smoke that came off of him sometimes...yeah, it was probably that.

Gabe sighed and ran a hand down his face, leaning back and looking out the window next to him. He started when there was suddenly a cup of steaming hot liquid in front of him. He looked up at the cyborg ninja holding it with a raised eyebrow.

_“What’s this?”_ he asked.

“Tea,” Genji replied.

_“You know I can’t taste anymore, right?”_ Gabe sighed.

“I know, but it’s warm. Trust me, _jefe,_ ” the cyborg said, eyes crinkling as he smiled.

Gabe sighed again and took the mug, ignoring the fact that it had one of those cutesy little characters that the ninja loved so much on it. It wasn’t the first time Genji had given him a mug like this, and probably wouldn’t be the last. That thought had him smiling a bit.

The warmth from mug seeped through his hands heating them up; he had to admit that he appreciated the soothing feeling it gave him. Carefully Gabe took a sip and hummed softly as that same warmth slid down his throat and settled in his gut.

“Good right?” Genji asked, still smiling as he sipped his drink.

Gabe nodded.

_“What kind is this?”_ he asked.

“Green tea, I remembered you were one of the few other people to enjoy it,” Genji answered, “I even put some honey in it since you’ve always liked it sweet.”

_“...thank you,”_ Gabe said softly, sipping again. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the taste, and for a split second, he almost could.

“You’re welcome, _jefe_.”

_“You know you don’t have to call me that anymore,”_ Gabe pointed out.

“I know,” the cyborg ninja simply said, eyes still crinkled in a smile.

Gabe cracked another small smile of his own, rolling the mug between his hands. They both fell into a comfortable silence after that, sipping their tea and just enjoying each other’s company. A few minutes past before Gabe spoke up again.

_“Do you remember when Jesse asked you what it was like when you died?”_ he asked.

Genji tilted his head, looking very much like the bird he was named after.

“I do, why do you ask?”

_“I get what you were talking about now,”_ Gabe said softly, taking another sip of his drink. The silence that followed this time was deafening, and for a split second, Gabe was fairly sure he managed to push the ninja away with that comment. He’d been doing that a lot lately, but Genji smothered that worry when he wrapped a strong, metallic arm around him, pulling Gabe in close for a warm hug.

Gabe set down his tea and hugged him back, face buried in the hoodie Genji had decided to wear that day.

_“It sucked,”_ he said, voice muffled.

“Yeah,” Genji chuckled softly, “Yeah, it fucking did.”


End file.
